Many models of mobile communication apparatuses of today are provided with two displays. It is common that a main display is used when actively using the apparatus, e.g. for browsing, and-a secondary display is used to show information during stand-by. As the mobile communication apparatus becomes a more important tool for its user, there is a need for improvements.